Detty The Start of Something New
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is a one shot sequel for "Detty What I've Been looking for" and this sequel is also based another high school musical song "The Start of something New" this story about what happend daniel and betty admits their feelings.


Detty: The Start of Something New

(One- Shot Sequel to What I've Been Looking for)

**This one shot is based on the song "The Start of something new" from High School Musical. I wish I own both the couple and song, but I don't own anything except the idea for the story. Lyrics of the song are bold. Enjoy. ****Thanks for flimandgeekproud for proofreading, ****Thrid intsallemnt coming soon.**

The clock stroked midnight after Daniel and Betty had confessed their new found feelings. They weren't sure quiet what to do next. They have both been so out of touch when it came to love because they both had relationships that had ended up badly. Also they have been so busy with their own world at work and home, they wondered if this was the right thing for them to do, to be heading into a relationship.

_**Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance. I never believe in what I couldn't see, I never open my heart to all the possibilities**_

So after sharing another soft imitate kiss, Daniel pulled back from Betty. Betty was very confused as to why Daniel suddenly decided to pull away so she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... let's sit and talk for a moment"

"Ok" Betty said

Holding each other's hands they sat side by side together and couldn't help but smile at one another then Daniel said. "Betty, I am so happy that we finally got things out in the open."

Betty knew something was coming, so just to put it out there she said, "Daniel, I am happy too, but I get the distinct feeling that there is a 'but' coming."

"But" Daniel said

"I knew it" Betty said

"But, I just want to make sure that we are doing the right thing here, I need to be sure this is what you really want Betty." Daniel replied,

"And why do you feel like you need to ask me this Daniel." Betty sighed,

Daniel sighed as he got up from the bench away from Betty, then he turned back towards her and said,

"Because, I'm afraid I might hurt you , I'm afraid once everyone knows the truth that not only will everyone at Mode go after me, but mostly go after you like a bloodhound and Betty, I love you so much that I couldn't bear for you to go into work and to be known as the woman who got ahead by being the boss's girlfriend. So that is why I'm asking you, are you sure you want to be with me."

Betty couldn't help but laugh.

_**I know that something has changed, Never felt this way and right here tonight...**_

_**This could be the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you and now looking into your eyes. I feel in my heart, The start of something new.**_

Daniel was not sure what Betty was laughing at. He was starting to get frustrated so he asked.

"What is so funny?"

Betty was trying to contain her laugher Betty walked over him and smiled at him and told him, "Daniel, I should be the one asking these questions not you, but if you really want to know, Of course I want to be with you, the real question is, are you sure you want to be with me"

"Betty" Daniel said. He was about to answer when Betty stopped him.

"Daniel, before you answer, I need you to know that the reason I broke up with Henry was because of you, and that you were also the reason that I didn't take a chance with Gio. I mean they were both great guys, but they weren't you, and I never thought that I would get the chance to tell you nor the chance of us both being together, alone, tonight, I care about you so much Daniel and I love you just as much and I just want you to know that before you tell your answer."

_**Now who'd ever thought that we both be here tonight and the world looks so brighter with you beside my side.**_

Daniel was touched by Betty words. He felt the exact same way so he told Betty what was in his heart.

"Betty, I love you too, and those were very touching words and to be honest I never thought we'd be here tonight either, telling each other how we truly feel, God, do you know how many times I have dreamed of this night."

"Bet it's not as many as I have."

They both laughed and smiled. Daniel continued. "I'm glad that both of your dreams have come true Betty and now I believe the world will be much brighter as long as I have you here with me."

"Oh Daniel" Betty said,

They share another long sweet, passionate kiss.

_**I know that something has changed, Never felt this way, I know it for real... **_

_**This could be the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you and now looking in your eyes...I feel my heart, The start of something new.**_

Daniel and Betty were kissing, when they parted lips the gave each other Eskimo kisses with their noses then they gazed into each other's eyes as Daniel said,

"I never thought this could happen to me again Betty."

"You mean falling in love." Betty replied

"Of course" Daniel said

"Well, falling in love all over again can be an amazing thing." Betty said,

_**I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me, I didn't know it before, but it's easy to see.**_

Daniel was now curious. "What about you Betty?"

"What about me?" Betty asked,

"Did you ever expect to fall in love all over again, with me?"

"No" Betty said,

"No? Why not?" Daniel yelled.

"Because to be honest Daniel, I was never in love with Walter, Henry or Gio, It has always been you."

Then Daniel felt the sudden urge to pick her up again and kiss her.

_**It's the start of something new, It feels so right, to be here with you, and now looking into your eyes...I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new,**_

After the kiss, Daniel put Betty back on her feet Betty was suddenly very anxious, "So what is next?"

"Well, uh I'm not sure."

"Well, how about maybe we go over to your place and..."

Then Betty leaned towards Daniel's ear and began nibbling it. Daniel knew what Betty was trying to say. And so desperately wanted to do that with Betty, but that was the old Daniel talking not the new Daniel that was thinking that they shouldn't rush into this, he wanted to go slow and smoothly. So as the new found Gentleman he was, Daniel gently pulled Betty back and he smiled.

"Betty, there is nothing I want to do more than to take you to my place and make love to you, but Betty that is the old Daniel inside of me that is saying that, But the other Daniel doesn't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you or hurt you which is why I think we take things slow. Do you understand Betty."

Betty was very proud of Daniel, she hugged him and told him. "Daniel, I understand, and I am so proud of you, and of course I don't want to lose you either, so yes we should take things slow."

Daniel smiled, "Great, it's settled then."

"I guess so" Betty said,

"Then let me call you a cab and maybe tomorrow we can go to breakfast or lunch or even better both to discuss our first date."

"Thank you Daniel that sounds great."

Daniel hailed Betty a cab to take her home before getting in the cab Betty hugged Daniel and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will miss you"

"I will miss you more." Daniel said, as he kissed her back and helped her into the cab.

They waved goodbye as Daniel watched the cab driveway. He couldn't wait to get home and get some rest and dream about his assistant/new girlfriend knowing this would be the start of something new .

_**The start of something new, Start of something new, Start of something new.**_

_**The end.**_


End file.
